


Signaling Through the Stars

by hisburningstar (orphan_account)



Series: Tracing Infinity [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hopeless pining, Lotor Redemption, M/M, Multi, Pining Kuron (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Raised in BOM! Keith, You can see it as a fix-it canon AU in some ways since a lot of the original plot is largely similar, double agent keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hisburningstar
Summary: Prince Lotor has promoted Keith to be among his Generals. "He has plans for you," everyone claims—something he's heard all his life from his guardians in the Blade of Marmora, concerning Kolivan and his plans for him. Keith can't imagine these "plans" Lotor has to be truly beneficial to him or to the war, deciding he must defy it all, civilly, much to Lotor's chagrin.He should know better than to test a spoiled prince's patience...





	Signaling Through the Stars

_Upon learning of his promotion to General, the young, temperamental agent was in disbelief. Those who thought past Lotor’s blood saw it as the highest honor to achieve for the Empire. Many worked for centuries in hopes to have this opportunity._

_But not everything was all peachy-keen when Keith discovered Lotor had more plans for him._

 

_He’d heard rumors about Lotor’s ‘stained’ lineage from gossip amongst other Lieutenants aboard his former ship. Being half-Altean was the most obscene crime for the Empire. Reason being, their history of clashing with the planet, until its ultimate fate._

 

_Perhaps in that Lotor saw something the two had in common and wished to make use of it. His Generals, four powerful women, were also half-breeds._

_Keith may be Galra, but there was some prominent human traits in him. His overall physique was smaller than the average Galra, making him feel ultimately worse about himself. He had his mother’s ears, her facial marks, and he had sharp, razor-toothed fangs. His fingers had tiny, curved claws. He felt more like an Earth’s kitten than a true Galra, but Lotor disagreed. Strongly, in fact. Deciding whether or not that was flattering proved to be meddlesome._

_And so this lifelong quest proved to be challenging for the young agent. He may not truly work for Lotor, but he was convincing. As General Kyrell, he was Lotor’s trustworthy right-hand. On one hand, that proved to him that having Kolivan toss him into training with the Blade of Marmora wasn’t for nothing. On the other hand, this could prove to be rather dangerous if he was toying with the Prince’s affections._

 

_**After all, he was to overthrow the Sincline rule and become Emperor himself.** _

 

_He knew he had to live up to what Kolivan worked so hard to train him up toward. Kolivan was like his father, and he wanted to make him proud._

_But Lotor’s infatuation with him. . . He had to do something about that. Lotor never knew how to take ‘no’ for an answer, used to having everything he desired presented to him at a moment’s notice. Keith wished for nothing more to do with him. Having heard tales of Lotor’s promiscuous activity as well, he knew he’d much rather be back in the belly of the Weblum, trapped and left to die._

 

_He’d no choice. It took his entire life to get this far. He would do Kolivan proud and earn that throne._

_No matter what Lotor may feel toward the darkest stain in this godforsaken universe._

* * *

Quintants on the Royal Warship brought misery to the young agent. He almost wondered why he had agreed to this near lifelong mission.

Oh! He’d forgotten: he’d no say in the matter. As the Blade of Marmora’s dirty little secret to universal peace, he’d no choice. It was all as a result of bringing complications to the Blade of Marmora due to the circumstances of his birth. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t consider the Blade of Marmora his family. In fact, he could argue he was lucky to only have to meet certain conditions. The Blade of Marmora was otherwise warm, nurturing, much like a family. He was grateful.

He still couldn’t see himself as more than a pawn for their true agenda, but he opted not to allow such thoughts to toy with his conscience. If only those intrusive thoughts would stay out of his mind by sheer will. 

Having so much time dwelling on such ideas (amongst others), while Prince Lotor was off frolicking about, playing a game of cat and mouse with the Voltron paladins, had begun to take its toll. So much so, he wasn’t sure if he was any longer capable of handling playing his part in the bigger picture. It pained him to admit it. 

He could perhaps get acquainted with the others, divert his mind a bit, but that would break protocol. He could try to taunt Lotor a bit with his strange allure, take advantage of his interest, but that would break protocol. He didn’t quite understand what drew Lotor to him, even after spending some moments racking his mind for an answer.

What an anomaly he was. According to Galran beauty standards, they favored those who appeared strong, formidable. They preferred body shapes to be more triangular, refined to perfection in muscle. 

Keith was far from that. Perhaps by humans standards — which were atrociously unreasonable — he’d be considered ‘unconventionally’ attractive. He had his mother’s ears, facial markings, curved fangs and claws, and pastel yellow sclera. All of which were dead giveaways of his own ‘stained’ blood. Some may find that appealing or may not.

Now Keith wasn’t all that image conscious, nor all that driven by his libido. He wasn’t here to find a mate. That was yet another way to break protocol on this quest.

To become Emperor, however. . . 

“You seem troubled,” a voice muttered, and Keith’s head rose to meet eyes with Acxa. She appeared as mind-numbingly bored as he was. Ezor and Zethrid had each other. Narti didn’t speak. Lotor was off plotting the fates of the paladins this evening.

 _She’s beautiful_ , he mused, studying her features up close. She probably never would have to struggle with finding a mate. As an attempt to pull himself out of his thoughts, not wishing to seem rude, he managed a smile. “Not much to occupy myself with, really.”

“Thinking of infinity is a disease of the mind,” Acxa began, taking a seat next to him. “You shouldn’t allow it to wander too much.”

Keith tilted his head. He’d heard of that saying. Several times. His mother often told him that, always providing wisdom for him. If there was one thing Keith knew about women, it was that they were all strong, wise, and always and truly worthy of respect. Acxa was just a reminder of such convictions.

“Ah,” Keith’s grin felt easy then. “You’re right. If only Lotor provided me with more to do on this ship. He wouldn’t have me here otherwise.” 

“True,” Acxa concurred, but Keith caught that look in her eyes. “But he has plans for you.”

 _Oh, brilliant._ Keith wasn’t bitter at all. _A pawn, yet again._

“If only I knew what that was,” Keith spat, tone oozing distaste. “What does he want from me?”

“You haven’t realized?” Acxa seemed in disbelief. “General Kyrell, do you know of Lotor’s lineage?” 

Keith couldn’t imagine anyone who didn’t. He urged her to elaborate.

“Alteans have very set. . . values.” Acxa went on, turning to Lotor’s direction. “Do you know anything about them?”

He shook his head. “What does that have to do with his decidedly tragic taste in mates?”

Acxa’s face dropped, and Keith eyed her, scrutinizing her. Was that an act of pure astonishment? Had she agreed? 

Keith turned away, drawing out a sigh. He wanted to trust Acxa, but he expected her to agree with him. She hadn’t necessarily refuted his statement though. He was hideous through and through. Perhaps. . . Lotor was just fascinated by that?

Before Acxa could enlighten him, she was called to the controls by Ezor and Zethrid. Keith watched her mingle with the other women, gossiping like school-girls in Earth movie flicks. He felt fine on his own, left to ponder. 

Feeling out of place was expected, but he was growing fond of that one.

 

 

* * *

“General Kyrell — “ Keith’s eyes fell on the bastard himself, perched on his throne over the holographic projector — “Come.”

Keith gritted his teeth. “As you wish.”

Lotor beckoned him to his side, disregarding the flippant tone in Keith’s voice. 

_Far too absorbed in himself than to toy with his favorite General_ , Keith mused. _Perhaps in the presence of others, he’d show respect for personal barriers._

The Prince quickly composed himself, clearing his throat. Keith joined his side with Acxa behind him. Zethrid, Narti, and Ezor encircled the projection, keeping a fair distance from them. From there, Lotor laid his plan out on the table, and Keith didn’t know what to think. 

“I can’t believe it. What you said Voltron could do is finally proven to be true.”Acxa was awestruck, seemingly more in the know than the others, and Keith took that as a mental note. She must have most of the information about Lotor, which was proven by their earlier conversation.

Ezor craned her neck toward Lotor, her bubbly voice ringing through Keith’s ears. “What happens when they don’t escape the other dimension?” 

“— It’s another reality, Ezor.” Acxa cut in. 

Ezor sighed, eyes narrowed into slits at the other. “Okay. What happens when they don’t escape the other reality?” 

“If Voltron disappears with that reality, then we win. If Voltron comes out with the comet, we’ll get it from them. It’s a win either way.”

When requested to remain behind as the others returned to the controls on the bridge of the Warship, the agent dared not to look Lotor him in the eye. He must find a way to communicate with the paladins, unbeknown to Kolivan. The comet King Alfor kept hidden from Zarkon was for good reason: those who wield it and had such knowledge would have the abilities to create a weapon as powerful as Voltron. Such formidable strength and ability must not fall into the wrong hands.

“Kyrell, is something wrong?” Keith grew bored of his voice, dripping in that honeyed sweet tone meant to deceive. The curved tip of Lotor’s claw dragged along his right cheek mark, before his smooth, scaly palm rested upon it. 

He jerked his head away, the other’s touch like an icy sting to his skin. Keith clenched his eyes shut and murmured, “Perfect.” 

Lotor was bitten by the rejection of his advances. That wasn’t Keith’s problem. That wasn’t his purpose in being here.

“I am merely — ”

Keith’s face darkened into an expression of an assassin determined to murder. “Do not touch me.”

“I’d have done as I pleased at any moment.” Lotor approached him, the sinister blackness in his eyes deepening, like that of a jaguar locking onto its prey. Keith felt Lotor stop behind him, his breath fanning the nape of his neck. The tips of his claws dug into the contours of Keith’s hips; the pads of Lotor’s thumbs rubbed circles into his skin. 

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. He’d never been this forward, not before. Before it was simply terms of endearment and expressions of worry.

Now it seemed Lotor was losing his patience.

“But I am waiting for you, Kyrell.” The Prince’s lips pressed his lips flush against his ear, and Keith paled, his skin white as moonlight snow as goosebumps arose. “I know you wish for the same things as I.”

“You only dream I would,” Keith countered with a scoff, stiffening in his hold. “There are others among us, sire.”

“They are not watching.” His hand rose to Keith’s chin, forcibly craning his throat to expose his creamy, rich skin. 

“My Prince,” Keith groaned, a flash of irritation across his face. “Release me.”

A deep frown stressed Lotor’s features, but he took steps back, granting the other space. Keith ignored him huffing and puffing to himself like a spoiled kit, before he returned to rest on his throne, overlooking the bridge of the Warship.

Keith felt he’d have no place here with Lotor and the Sinclines. With the paladins struggling to stay alive in the other reality, he decided keeping tabs on them would serve more purpose than allowing his mind to contemplate infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zoedozy, chibichocopaws and Brii (shirosquared) for looking over this for me! Hope you all enjoy this long fic. x


End file.
